


Day 2: This Time, It's Intentional

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, finally putting those mediocre supports to good use, its fem robin sorry, this isnt a beach its a bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 2) Robin walks in on Chrom in the bath again, but this time it's not an accident.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Day 2: This Time, It's Intentional

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2's prompt is bath/shower, and given Chrom and Fem Robin's supports being all about walking in on each other in the bath (I know, it's not the most romantic supports compared to Male Robin's) I figured I'd go with that. I wanted it to be cute and sexy...I guess I hope people like it? I normally go for the obscure pairings so it's kind of funny to write something like this to me but I did marry Chrom in my first Awakening playthrough (and then I saw Gangrel and it was all over).

"Robin, please don't throw anything at me this time."

Looking around furtively, Robin merely smirked, approaching the bathtub where Chrom was currently relaxing. He didn't bother to hide himself - she'd already seen him in the bath at least once already, so it wasn't as though he had anything to hide from her, and they had promised to be together after the war - but instead looked at her cautiously, his eyes wandering to her hands, which were currently occupied removing her coat. 

"Robin?"

She shook her head, striding forward to crouch next to him and place a finger to his lips. His cheeks reddened, suddenly aware of how close they were - and it seemed he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed, as despite Robin's bravado, her hand trembled slightly. Withdrawing her hand, she stood back up, removing her boots, pants and shirt as quickly as her hands would allow - which felt painfully slow, really, but Chrom could not keep his eyes off her the whole time. 

"If you leave your mouth open like that," Robin whispered, grinning, "you're liable to catch flies in it." Now completely nude, she resisted the urge to cover herself as she gazed at Chrom, actually able to have a good look at him this time. Her face reddened further as her eyes wandered down his body, admiring his muscles and unable not to notice the fact that he was now completely erect. She laughed, more of a giggle, really, before placing a hand over her own mouth to stay quiet. Cautiously, so as not to tip anything over, she stretched one leg out and placed her foot down on the other side of Chrom. Wobbling a little, she placed her other leg down so she was straddling him, and then lowered herself in to the water on top of him.

"Hi," she whispered, sheepishly.

"...hey," he finally managed to stammer out, his eyes still wandering all over her naked body. "You...uh...wow. Should we be doing this? I thought we, um, weren't until..." She cut him off by leaning down and kissing him, passionately, something he gleefully reciprocated, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her in to him. He seemed at something of a loss, obviously never really having experienced this before, but instinct drove him, as it did her.

"I couldn't resist anymore," she admitted, as they finally broke apart, breathing deeply. "I tried, tried all kinds of strategies," she joked, "but I want you really badly, Chrom, and it just so happens we have a little stretch of private time." As Robin spoke, her hand trailed down his chest, and he gasped as she touched the most sensitive part of his body, gently and lovingly. She started stroking him faster and faster, and he fought tooth and nail to keep from crying out loud. Realizing it would be a losing battle, Robin quickly noticed his struggle and kissed him again. His own hands moved to knead at her breasts. 

It wasn't enough for Robin, though, who took her spare hand to move one of his down between her legs, where his fingers dipped in to her folds, exploring, stroking, touching. She wouldn't have called it the most comfortable feeling - his explaration was somewhat awkward, especially given the angle, but knowing whose fingers it was made her feel good regardless. Still, it would not do to stay merely awkwardly touching in the bath, and so she cautiously moved his hand away, pulling herself upright. 

"Robin, wh-" and she shushed him again, looking directly in to his eyes with a slow nod. 

"Ready?" she whispered, surprisingly hoarse, and all Chrom could do was nod in return, his eyes travelling down to watch her spread herself open and lower herself on to his straining cock. It was slow and a little awkward - she had to take a couple of attempts to get it right, and when she did she winced for a moment. He reached up to stroke her face, spare hand moving to hold hers. She smiled, looking up at him finally although she felt incredibly exposed. 

"Gods, Robin, you're beautiful," Chrom whispered, and she fell on to him again, kissing him passionately as her hips slowly started to find a rhythm. It wasn't a smooth or steady rhythm - both of them jerked almost randomly, water spilling over the bathtub as their hips desperately strained to feel as much of each other as possible. They each moaned in to the kisses, whispering 'I love you's when they broke apart for air as it all came to a rather sudden climax, Chrom groaning out loud as he unloaded in to Robin, causing her to shudder in pleasure as he did. 

"M'lord, are you quite alright?" came a call from outside, and Robin gasped, sinking down in to the bath as best she could...causing it to tip over, water spilling over the floor. 

"Well," she muttered, almost in a daze. "I suppose this is one way for everyone to find out," shrinking under the upturned bathtub as she heard footsteps enter the room.

"Gods, this'll take some explaining..."


End file.
